


What Truly Matters

by Currently_Underrated



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Ball gowns, Ballroom Dancing, Barris Sakan Swears, F/M, Helix Waltz Headcanons, Leslie is put in his place, Made up legal jargon, Madga Ellenstein is a BAMF, Motiti is best girl, Nyx is a precious child, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: Madga Ellenstein always knew that she was lucky to have been found by her adoptive mother and her families patron after the fires that killed her parents and left severe burns on her back and thighs.Now, instead of becoming a whore in the Red-Light district or a maid that is there to serve nobles, she is a Noveau Riché, an up and coming noble woman that is simply trying to put the Ellenstein name back on the Senate floor.But these nobles are really testing this girls patience. Well, most are. She has made a few friends and a few allies in her quest. And maybe, by the end of it, she will have found a potential lover?





	What Truly Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means it's information in the game.

It started out simple enough. Make a few friends, gather some gossip that you overhear or are told, tell them what they want to hear in order to earn their favor, then do it all over again next time. It was very tiring. She has a little key card with hints about certain aspects of the nobles that she deals with. Many of them she has memorized. Such as one member of the Four Families, Duke Zoe Olineaux. He is an **Earth** , **Chaotic** **Neutral** , **Dissident** , who likes to speak about **Entertainment** and **Trivia**. He prefers clothing that are **Lovely** and **Cool**. Christie, his wife, on the other hand, is a **Water** , **Neutral** **Good** , **Conservative** , and prefers to talk about **Social** situations and **Art**. She likes clothing that is **Delicate** and **Mature**. It is quite a bit of information to memorize, so Magda keeps her key cards in the bag or clutch that she brings to the social gatherings held by other nobles.

She was heading to one of these gatherings now. It was a Ball held by the Bavlenka family. She sat in her families carriage as it made its way over the uneven road towards the Bavlenka Manor. She went over the key cards of the guests that have been invited. 

Barris Sakan. He was a good man. **Lawful** **Good** , as her card reads. He was the Minister of Justice after all since he couldn't be the heir to the Sakan family fortune. That went to his elder brother whom Magda has never met. Then when he passes, it will go to Viscount Juven Sakan, another Sakan who is on the guest list.

She noticed that Barbara was not on this invitation. Maybe she would be there, but maybe she had other plans for the evening. She did notice that not all the nobles that she associated herself with were ever at the same ball at the same time. That would be hectic for everyone involved.

Her eyes scanned the thick paper that still had the wax seal that was pressed with the Bavlenka family crest, a six-point star with a sword with a lion head at its hilt over it, with one ribbon creating an almost omega shape on either side of the star and sword. She noticed that Lady Lou was going to be home for this ball instead of at the **Spiral** **Spire** with Xavier. Sir Leslie was there, instead of at the **Tavern** drinking himself silly, as well. Of course, Grand Duke Bavlenka was going to be there, as it was his money being spent and his family hosting. She quickly familiarized herself with their qualities and preferences just as her carriage made its arrival at the entrance of the Bavlenka Manor.

A manservant helped her step out of her carriage and salute her. She made her way to the top of the long staircase and handed her invitation to another servant. He read her invitation and cleared his throat.

"MISS MAGDA ELLENSTEIN OF THE ELLENSTEIN FAMILY HAS ARRIVED," he announced to the ballroom. Only several guests looked up. "Enjoy yourself, miss," the servant said before handing the invitation back to her. She curtsied and made her way to the rest of the party. Some of the faces were familiar, but others were not. They were nobler than herself, but she didn't interact with them enough to know them by heart. 

She started making her rounds, both in hopes to introduce herself and intelligence gathering.

Maidservants fluttered about, silent and obedient to the orders of the noblemen and women attending this gathering. The Bavlenka gatherings were always a more somber occasion. Whether it was the dark interior design or the families love for black and dark gold colors, she would probably never know. 

"Miss Magda is attending! I'll go get you some food!" A chipper high pitched voice said. It came from an Oren maid, Motiti, that had the ears and tail of a raccoon. Her blond hair didn't match the brown and fawn fur of her animal appendages, but she was still so adorable. Most Oren were typically far more adorable than their human counterparts. Magda couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips as the maid stumbled along, trying to be a good made for the Bavlenka family.

On her way back to the human girl, the Oren slipped on her own foot and the mess splashed right onto Magda. What a way most fitting to start a ball of this magnitude. It was utterly mortifying. She didn't have long to think about the wine and food that was staining her dress when the whispers of the fellow attendees made their way to her ears. She fiercely blushed and tears sprang to her bright blue eyes. Motiti, the also had tears in her eyes as she promptly apologized and took out a rag in hopes to clean up her mess. 

She wasn't mad at the poor girl, she is still quite new at maid work. But it was the judgemental stares and whispers that irked her to no end.

Soon though they were drowned out by the heavy footsteps of someone approaching. Leslie Bavlenka. He did not look gentlemanly or pleased with the sudden turn of the ball so early on. He was red in the face and his broad statue was nearly shaking with barely controlled rage.

"Remind me again why my family keeps you, Oren?" He spoke loud enough for the other attendees to hear, but not loud enough to be considered yelling. "This is the second time that you have ruined Miss Ellenstein's dress since coming to work for the Bavlenka's. You constantly break plates and cups, you have ruined my niece's attire by your clumsy washings, and yet you have the audacity to stay employed by one of the most powerful noble families in all of Finsel," He continued. Motiti was sobbing at this point as she picked up the larger pieces of glass by hand.

Magda hated the words as they were spoken. She knew that she shouldn't say anything since he was still a Bavlenka, even if the rumors about him just being honorary were true. But a small bubble of her own anger surprised her as she spoke to the man that was much, much bigger than her. Who, if needed to be mentioned, had a sword on his hip. He could easily kill her on the spot. But she spoke anyway.

"Mr. Leslie, I believe that she is trying her damnedest to please a family that she has worked for in the timespan of fewer than six months. Perhaps even fewer than three months. She has quite a large workload, but you wouldn't see that, would you? As you are a member of one of the 'most powerful noble families,' after all," she said, daintily using air quotes for emphasis of his own words spoken condescendingly back at him. "I may not have the power or the authority or knowledge of the law as you do, but the law is still the law. Abuse of any of your maidservants is prohibited if is with an object bigger than your thumb. I know that your boot is both heavy and bigger than your thumb, is it not?" 

Her legal talks with Mr. Barris are now quite handy. 

"Plus, one has to take into account that Oren have the mental capacity of a child, Mr. Leslie. She is basically the same age as Miss Nyx. Would you hurt Miss Nyx for breaking plates or spilling food on me? No. I have told you before that it was an accident and that she would be the one responsible to clean up her own mistakes. Yet, you reprimanded her again. Yes, it is understandable as to why you would do that, but she is clearly upset enough about the issue already."

The murmurs of the crowd grew louder with each word spoken. Mr. Leslie seemed shocked that someone, especially a Noveau Riche would speak to him in such a way. He may not have been spoken to like this in the past and this is brand new to him.

He cleared his throat with a humiliated look on his face. Who would have thought that Leslie Bavlenka could be thrown for a loop by a woman covered in food and drink?

"I'll have someone bring you another dress. I'm sure we still have some of Lou's old attire that no longer fits her," Leslie said, embarrassed. If she pretended hard enough she could practically see steam coming from his burning ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Leslie, that would be much appreciated. I do not want to yell and I mean no disrespect, but I don't want someone, of any species, being hurt for something so minor." She smiled at him to hopefully show that she held no hard feelings. Even if she did, she had to keep the Bavlenka's favor. She knew that if she was from a larger, nobler family that she would be the same way.

Hopefully, this shows Finsel's nobles that how they treat their maids were wrong. She would have to speak with her own maids and apologize to them for the way that her mother trained her to treat them over the years.

Leslie nodded and walked away with his shoulders slumped. She could see that his blush even took over the back of his neck in his embarrassment. 

"Thank you, Milady. Motiti appreciates your help. Motiti will make sure that your pretty dress will be nice and clean so that the wine doesn't ruin the nice colors." Motiti still sounded defeated, but not that Magda blames her, Leslie can be scary at times. Especially when he gets ill-tempered like he just was.

Once Motiti left, a soft, familiar laugh filled Magda's ears. 

"My my, my beautiful eyas. That was quite entertaining. What has gotten into you?" Juven's smooth, poetic voice would have brought any other woman to coyness, but Magda just rolled her eyes as she knew it was all an act to keep up the Sakan appearance. She was not going to play along with his flirting. 

"Hello, Viscount, I'm glad that my anger pleases you ever so much," she said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She knew that he wouldn't care, but she has already dealt with a more powerful noble than even the Viscount, perhaps resetting her chances of returning her family to the Senate circle, so she didn't want to push her luck any further than it has been tonight.

"Eyas, that was a fantastic display. Hopefully, word will get back to that pleasant patron of yours and you may, in fact, get a boost in your families pay." He sipped his champagne from its flute in an almost mocking way. Knowing him, he _was_ mocking the girl that was still covered in her ruined meal.

She was just simply glad none of the Jorcastle family members, especially a certain vengeful blonde, wasn't there to witness her imminent downfall.

"Enough, Juven, she's already had to deal with enough tonight," Lou's sharp voice rang out as the blond was hit on the top of his head by the mage. "Here you are, Magda. A fresh dress that will hopefully fit you. I loved this dress before my bust grew at least twice the size it had been at the time." Ah yes, as if Magda needed more of a reminder how much... plumper... her Bavlenka counterpart was than she. But she smiled and took the dress.

"Thank you, Lord Lou. Would you mind showing me where I could possibly get changed?" Lou smiled and flicked her finger for Magda to follow. "Thank you again, for this, Lord Lou." 

"It is of no significance to me. To be honest, Uncle Leslie needed to be pushed down a peg or two. Nobility was getting to his head." So perhaps that particular rumor was true. She mentally filed that tidbit of intel away for later.

"Interesting. Most of the time, he is usually quite docile and down to earth, so to speak. But you have known the man far longer than I, so who am I to say what kind of a man Leslie is." Lou laughed. Magda has never heard such sound leaver her before.

"Leslie was cocky and narcissistic when he became a Bavlenka. You have seen my father's cane, limp, and leg brace. It was from the Sulla war when my father was the militaries general. He was attacked and left for dead if Leslie hadn't found him. Father's leg was broken and had severe lacerations if it had even knicked the main artery, then my father would have bled out in minutes."

This part of the story was new to Magda. They walked up some stairs and down a hallway that she has never seen, not even when she snuck in here as a maid to see if Motiti was still okay.

"Luckily, Leslie found him when he did and knew a bit of field medical practices. It wasn't enough to stop the bleeding. But it was enough to slow it down until they made it back to camp."

"So because Leslie saved your father, he is now a Bavlenka who needs some form of humility?" Lou nodded. They paused outside one of the doors. 

"This is one of the guest bedrooms that are not currently in use. Please do not touch anything. I would hate to send a maid in here to clean again," She said with a sigh. "That is a terrible waste of resources."

Lou left after that to presumably rejoin the ball. Both gowns were easy enough to take care of without the help of a maid. She didn't touch the many cross laces of the corset she wore, and simply slipped the new one over herself and fashioned the few buttons that it had.

It matched the theme of the ball well and went with her hairstyle and jewelry. She didn't touch anything, but she did check her appearance in the full-length mirror that sat next to the simple white vanity. It reminded her of her own vanity at home, but maybe a bit nicer in material. 

She smiled softly at the mirror and turned. To her horror, it was partially backless. Some of her scars were showing! She couldn't rejoin the party like this! Maybe she could find Nyx and ask for another dress. But what about Lou? She would be mad if she didn't wear the dress given to her.

What about Ivan? She had a shawl in her carriage, maybe she could find him and ask her to retrieve it for her. It was nice enough to go with this dress. Even if the dress was nicer than anything she owned.

She opened the door to peak and saw no one. She made her way back to the Ballroom and saw that nothing much has changed since she left. The party did pick up now that there wasn't as much drama. Nobles danced, laughed quietly, ate, drank, and having fun in a way that was appropriate for the atmosphere. 

No one noticed Magda as she rejoined. She was trying to be stealthy as she looked for Ivan, or even Biggus at this point. But of course, she ran into Nyx as she had her nose shoved in her latest book from Rayorca. Nix looked up and smiled at Magda. 

"Hello, Magda! I heard from Lou that you got upset with Uncle Leslie. In fact, I think he's looking for you. He asked me if I had seen you."

"If he comes back, tell him you haven't," Magda quickly said. "I am looking for someone else." Nyx looked confused, but Magda slipped away before she asked a follow-up question, but since she backed away, her back collided with someone else. Large, gentle hands held her before she fell.

"Miss. Ellen... Stein?" The baritone voice of Mr. Barris filled her ears. He had a slight accent that the rest of his family didn't.

"Eep!" She jumped away from him and spun so he couldn't see her exposed scars.

A low chuckle left the Minister. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Did you think I was Sir Leslie?" He asked.

It was an out. "Yes, sorry, Mr. Barris. I made a mistake of reprimanding him earlier and was afraid he was going to get mad at me." She smiled sheepishly. 

"But you were right. Maids of any species shouldn't be abused in any way. In fact, I'm working on a bill that I'm hoping to get put into law that should protect maids and servants from abuse. They can still get punished such as getting fired or having their pay lessened for a week, but no hitting or anything that will cause any lasting harm to hired help."

This sounded amazing to Magda. She wished that she could help, even if that meant voting for it to be passed, like laws in Rayorca.

"But I have a question," Barris said. "Are you cold?" His eyes said more than his mouth did. Her eyes widened. He had seen them! 

"Yes, I was looking for Ivan in fact, so he could fetch my shawl." But before she could say more, he shucked his coat and slipped it over his shoulders. 

"A lady should never shiver, and a gentleman should always give away his coat if he sees a lady shivering." Eyes fell upon them and the whispers started up again. She looked around the room to see several men giving their coats to their wives or lovers. Those who didn't look at Barris with something akin to jealousy. Several of whom were suitors that Magda turned down. But the eyes that burned the brightest with jealousy was Mr. Leslie's, surprisingly. His broad figures stood out the most amoung the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barris, but I think that I will be heading home now. I will have a maid drop your coat off at your estate once I arrive home," she said politely. "And if you could, please, ahem, keep them a secret. I doubt anyone would associate with me if they new I was... damaged." She politely curtsied and picked up the skirt to her dress and headed to the door, her head held high. 

So yes, it had started simple, but it went to hell rather quickly. She didn't gain anyones favors that night. But, needless to say, even when mother found out that they were gaining more money from the patron, she was unhappy with her behavior towards a Bavlenka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if it is too fast paced for the first chapter.


End file.
